


Doux breuvage

by LonelyDay



Series: Petits meurtres en famille [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Poisoning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa se tient au chevet de son beau-père, Abraxas, pour les dernières heures de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doux breuvage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré de l'épisode _Reckoning_ de la série _Spartacus : Gods of the Arena_ , un POV de Narcissa Malfoy, en grande partie. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Narcissa tendit à son beau-père la coupe de vin qu'elle avait remplie de sa boisson préférée : un fin hydromel vieilli en tonneaux depuis des dizaines d'années. Un parfum enivrant exhalait du verre et brûlait ses narines, comme ce goût de feu qui lui coulait dans la gorge quand il lui arrivait de boire un verre ou deux avec son époux, allongée au coin du feu.

Le vieux sorcier entoura de ses mains tremblantes et couvertes de pustules disgracieuses le verre et y humecta ses lèvres. Il laissa aussitôt retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et souffla, éreinté.

\- Cela apaisera la douleur, lui assura Narcissa qui posait la coupe sur la table de chevet.

Une Dragoncelle fulgurante avait frappé le patriarche de la famille Malefoy qui encore quelques semaines auparavant rouspétait dans tout le manoir, sa canne à la main. Des boutons lui tartinaient désormais le visage, la douleur le forçait à rester alité et ses yeux ne supportaient plus la lumière du jour. Une simple chandelle était allumée au fond de la chambre et les grands rideaux gris demeuraient fermés.

\- Quelle importance ... Je suis fini. Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures, quelques jours -

Abraxas porta à sa bouche un mouchoir pourpre de son sang et cracha ses poumons. Narcissa prit dans ses mains les vieilles palmes mouchetées de son beau-père et les caressa pour calmer ses spasmes.

Elle était restée auprès de lui tout au long de sa convalescence, refusant que les elfes de maison le nourrissent ou le nettoient. Elle s'était occupée de tout. Jamais elle n'avait porté Abraxas dans son cœur, mais elle avait lu la douleur sur le visage de son époux et ses lèvres trembler quand celui-ci avait déchiffré le baratin habituel que les Médicomages réservaient aux proches des malades en fin de vie. Elle avait une fois de plus vu les yeux gris de Lucius se voiler de larmes par la faute de son beau-père.

\- Narcissa ... Il faut que je vous parle, confia Abraxas en serrant ses doigts autour des mains de sa belle-fille.

\- Faites, Père. Je vous écoute.

\- Drago ...

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et des postillons rouges salirent les mains blanches de Narcissa. Elle ne broncha pas.

\- Il s'agit de Drago ... Il devra intégrer une École dans quelques années. Ne l'envoyez pas à Poudlard, je vous en conjure. J'ai fait cette erreur avec Lucius et il y a gâché ses dons. Lui qui aurait pu être promis à un brillant avenir a gâché sa vie.

\- Voyons, Père, que dites-vous là ?

Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul, mais son beau-père durcit sa poigne et son regard.

\- Quand je le vois se pavaner avec tous ses beaux atours et ces gens qui pensent être ses amis ... Il n'y a que des pigeons et lui joue le paon. Il aurait pu entrer au Ministère, il aurait même pu diriger une grande firme ... mais il a préféré tout gâcher et salir notre nom. Jamais les Malefoy ne se sont faits prendre. Jamais !

\- Il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir. Vous oubliez qu'il est resté influent. Le Ministère se repose encore sur lui, de grands noms du monde magique viennent toujours quémander son aide.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette École, s'entêta Abraxas. Il aurait dû aller à Durmstrang. J'aurais dû l'envoyer là-bas. Ça aurait forgé son caractère. Il aurait appris à diriger. Il aurait pu s'entourer. Il aurait su éviter cette histoire de procès !

Quinte de toux et postillons sanglants redoublèrent.

Narcissa porta de nouveau la coupe aux lèvres de son beau-père, plus patiente qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Calmez-vous, Père, et buvez. Cela vous fera du bien.

Le vieux sorcier but quelques gorgées cette fois-ci, avant de repousser le verre.

\- Il vous faudra confier mes derniers mots à mon fils, mon dernier souhait. Je veux que Drago aille à Durmstrang, implora-t-il ses mains maintenant refermées sur le col en dentelle de sa belle-fille.

La toux persista et Narcissa suréleva légèrement le vieux sorcier. D'un coup de baguette elle cala un coussin sous le dos voûté de son beau-père.

Abraxas n'avait eu de cesse de radoter au sujet de Durmstrang si bien qu'il était parvenu à convaincre Lucius. Drago lui-même, tout jeune qu'il était, commençait à en parler. Il avait même déniché un livre sur la célèbre École de Roumanie et n'en démordait plus. L'an passé, le patriarche de la famille avait déjà convaincu Lucius de partir en Amérique du Sud durant trois mois pour s'occuper des marchés d'élevages d'on-ne-savait-quelle-bestiole, Narcissa ne pouvait en plus accepter qu'il chasse son bébé si loin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser Abraxer diriger leurs vies.

Elle le fit boire de nouveau et celui-ci s'en gorgea le gosier.

\- Merci, ma fille. Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ... et dire que je m'étais opposé à ce mariage.

Le refus d'Abraxas Malefoy, Lucius le lui avait confié quelques jours avant les noces. La fille aînée des Yaxley était le choix premier d'Abraxas, le choix de l'argent. Lucius, lui, avait préféré le cœur.

Le vieil homme agrippa ses mains tavelées à celles de la sorcière, jeunes et veloutées.

\- Moi qui vous croyais mesquine et vaine ... et vos parents qui n'avaient eu que des filles - mais que peut-on attendre de cousins ? Pardonnez-moi, ma fille. Je me suis trompé à votre sujet.

\- Vous vous êtes trompé en effet, confirma Narcissa.

Son beau-père se remit à tousser, expulsant de nouveaux caillots rouges et Narcissa l'aida à étancher sa soif. La coupe était presque vide, ne gisait plus qu'un fond.

\- Vous vous êtes terriblement trompé ... Je suis bien pire que ce que vous aviez imaginé.

Les paupières encroûtées du malade se soulevèrent et apparurent de grands yeux mouillés pour la questionner. Ses mains granuleuses accrochèrent la robe de Narcissa qui les repoussa d'un mouvement brusque. La sorcière cala la coupe dans la bouche du mourant une dernière fois. Son beau-père gigota dans son lit, mais ces vaines tentatives l'épuisèrent et il se résigna à vider son verre.

\- La Dragoncelle ... une bien triste maladie avec ses boutons qui vous poussent de partout, même à l'intérieur, et cette atroce douleur ... Une maladie devenue si rare qu'il est même devenu difficile de s'en procurer des germes de nos jours ...

Le verre vidé, elle le reposa et redressa Abraxas pour réajuster ses coussins. Elle prenait soin à ce qu'il se sente bien pour ses dernières heures parmi les vivants.

\- Vous ... vous-vous m'avez empoisonné, accusa le vieil homme de ses bégaiements séniles. Vous m'avez tué. Ils ... ils le sauront. Ils ... le ... dé-découvriront.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils et prit un air des plus étonnés. Elle attrapa la main tremblante du vieillard et la serra fort dans la sienne.

\- Père ... Mais d'où viens donc cette idée ? C'est la Dragoncelle qui vous a tué. »

 

 

Quand Lucius rentra chez lui après de longues heures passées à discutailler avec les bureaucrates du Ministère, tous plus barbants les uns que les autres, il se précipita au deuxième étage du manoir. Il fut surpris de retrouver agglutinés devant la chambre de son père une demi-douzaine d'elfes de maison. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils s'écartèrent et le dévisagèrent avec leurs grands yeux globuleux. Une furieuse envie de les rosser les uns après les autres le traversa, mais une peur malsaine le frappa en plein cœur en entendant les sanglots qui émanaient de la pièce.

Narcissa, recourbée sur un fauteuil, cachait son visage entre ses mains et, allongé dans son lit, son père dormait. Lucius se pressa aux côtés de son épouse qui se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ô Lucius, mon Lucius ... je suis si désolée. Ton père ... j'ai appelé le médecin, mais il n'a rien pu faire.

Par-dessus l'épaule de son épouse, il lança un regard sur le corps blafard de son père qu'il avait cru endormi. Ses paupières étaient closes et son teint gardait cette pâleur maladive, caractéristique de la famille Malefoy. À si méprendre, le cadavre pouvait passer pour un vieux sorcier somnolant paisiblement sur ses oreillers de plumes. Il n'y avait pourtant plus un souffle pour passer ses lèvres.

Narcissa se dégagea alors de son étreinte. Ses yeux pleuraient des larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues de noir. Sa bouche mouillée tremblait et son petit nez, mouillé lui aussi, reniflait grossièrement.

\- Il voulait te voir une dernière fois ... Il aurait voulu que tu lui tiennes la main dans son dernier souffle. Je voulais te prévenir, mais le médecin m'a dit qu'il était trop tard ... Ô Lucius, comme je m'en veux !

Elle se nicha de nouveau dans son cou.

Lucius lui caressa le dos pour la calmer.

\- Cissy ... Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- J'aurais dû ... j'aurais dû te prévenir.

\- Ce n'est rien ...

Elle s'écarta encore et fixa ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Il m'a confié son dernier souhait, Lucius. Il voulait que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de toi, Lucius. Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait de ne jamais te l'avoir dit, mais il était fier de toi, vraiment fier de toi.

Un léger sourire souleva les lèvres de sa bouche à leurs commissures. Lucius ne trouva rien de mieux que de l'embrasser et de la serrer de nouveau contre son torse.

Narcissa lovée dans son cou, Lucius ne put percevoir le sourire empli de joie qu'elle arborait contre sa peau tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots de réconfort.


End file.
